


A scene

by dapeecave (skalspal)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Assassin Arya, Badass Arya, F/M, Fan Art, Winterlyn_Dow, jaqen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skalspal/pseuds/dapeecave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently reading the Assassin's Apprentice and drew a fanart of Arya sneaking around killing people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterlyn_Dow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlyn_Dow/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Broken link? http://dapee.co.vu/image/149718479416


End file.
